Presents and Gifts, A Sugar & Spies Tale
by alynwa
Summary: Originally written for the Mood-y Challenge on LJ. Leona's classmates make her wonder why she doesn't get presents like they do.


Leona Nicole Hyun Reilly was at pre – school one day having an in depth (or at least, as in depth as four year olds can be) conversation with her tablemates during snack time. "My Daddy and my Papa," she was saying, "are coming home tomorrow. Uncle Lamont said so."

"How come you got two Daddies?" Terry, a little redheaded boy, asked.

"I don't have two Daddies. I have a Daddy and a _Papa._ That's different."

The group of three sitting with Leona nodded their heads in complete four year old understanding.

Michelle, a chubby brown – skinned girl with three pigtails (one on each side and one on her forehead) spoke up next. "What's your Daddy bringing you?"

"Huh? He doesn't bring me anything."

"_My _Daddy always brings me something when he goes away," Michelle said smugly. "How come yours don't?"

Leona looked down at the table. "I don't know."

Terry smiled suddenly with understanding. "Oh, it's your _Papa_ who brings you a present, right?"

Leona's bottom lip trembled slightly. "No, Papa doesn't bring me a present, either."

Bernice, another girl at the table, said, "My Daddy lives in a different house than me and when I go to stay with him, he always has a new toy for me. He says it's because he loves me. Maybe your Daddy and your Papa don't love you."

"Yes, they do! You take that _back!" _Leona shouted as tear sprang to her eyes, "_Yes, they do, too!"_

Miss Davis, who had been doing paperwork at her desk, looked up at the sound of Leona's raised voice. "What's going on over there? Leona, why are you upset?"

"Bernice said Daddy and Papa don't love me! That's not true!"

The teacher approached the small table where the children sat. "Bernice, what a terrible thing to say! Tell Leona you're sorry, right now!"

Bernice said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Good," Miss Davis wiped the little girl's eyes and said, "Leona, do you feel better?" At the toddler's nod, the teacher said, "I want you all to finish your milk and cookies and then go lie down for your nap."

"Yes, Miss Davis," the children replied in unison. They watched her go back to the front of the classroom.

"_I _know how to get them to bring you presents. Ask where your present is when you get home and then cry really hard and don't stop until they promise to get you something," Terry stated. "It works for me all the time."

The children got up, threw away their milk cartons and napkins and then laid down to take their naps. Leona closed her eyes and thought about what her classmates had told her. Before she fell asleep she thought, _Maybe they're right, maybe I should do like Terry said._

The next evening, Papa and Daddy came to Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lamont's house to pick her up before heading home. It was late, so they only stayed long enough to say hello and goodbye to Rosie, Lamont and Paige before Daddy picked Leona up and carried her to the taxi for the ride home. She was tired, but eager to see if Terry's plan would work.

When they arrived home, Daddy carried her into the building and put her down in the elevator. She leaned on Papa's leg during the ride up while he absentmindedly caressed her head. She liked the way his hand felt and rubbed her head hard against it. His hand slid from her head to the base of her neck to guide her out when the elevator stopped and they walked to their front door.

Daddy unlocked the door and Papa walked in and punched numbers on the thing next to the door. "Leona, please go put on your pajamas. Daddy will make hot chocolate for us all before we go to bed."

"Yes, Papa." As she went to her room to change, she thought, _I'll ask about my present after I get my chocolate._

Moments later, all three were sitting in the kitchen drinking chocolate. Daddy and Papa hadn't put on their pajamas, but they had removed their jackets and ties. Daddy had rolled up his sleeves and Papa had taken off his shoes. Finally Daddy asked, "How was school today?"

"Good. Daddy?"

"Yes, My Sweet?"

"Did you bring me a present?"

Daddy stared at her for a few seconds before looking at Papa. He seemed tired, but he smiled a little. "Of course, I did. I brought you Papa."

Leona's smile faded when she heard what her present was. "Papa's not a present," she said as she poked out her bottom lip. "I want a _real _present."

Daddy bent down and kissed her. "You may not understand this now, Leona, but your Papa being here with us _is _a gift."

"But, but…," her lip quivered and she put her mug down, "everybody _else _gets presents when their Daddies go away and come back."

Papa moved closer to her and she noticed that his bottom lip looked larger than normal and one of his eyes was partially closed. "Who is everybody, Daughter?"

"Um, Bernice, Michelle and Terry from school," she answered. She wasn't sure about her strategy anymore; she didn't know why, but she was feeling guilty and off balance. The tears that began to fall were genuine.

"Why are you crying, Little One?" Papa asked as he lifted her onto his lap. "Why are you so sad?"

"Everybody said that their Daddies give them presents when they go away and come back because they love them. I told them Daddy doesn't bring me presents and then Terry said Papa must bring me presents and when I said you don't, Bernice said maybe, maybe you don't _love me!"_ Leona sobbed out in a rush as she collapsed against Papa's chest. She felt his arms come around her and squeeze her gently. He put his head down to touch hers and she realized she could feel wetness on her forehead. She looked up and asked, "Papa, why are you crying? Did I make you sad?"

"Daughter, I love you so much that it hurts me." He pointed his chin toward Daddy. "We both do. The idea that you think we do _not_ saddens me greatly."

She hugged him and kissed his nose to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"I know. Go to bed now and Daddy and I will tuck you in a little later, alright?"

"Yes, Papa." She kissed him again and went to Daddy to kiss him. "Goodnight."

They watched as she made her way to her room and went inside and closed her door. "She has no idea how close she came to losing you, Partner Mine. If that gun hadn't misfired…" Napoleon's voice trailed off as he recalled the horror he felt as he realized the THRUSH soldier targeting Illya had pulled his weapon a split – second before Napoleon and the only reason Illya lived and the soldier died was because the gun had jammed.

The Russian reached across the table and grabbed Napoleon's arm. "Do not dwell on it. I am fine and Leona only needs to know that."

Napoleon patted the large hand on his bicep and nodded his agreement. "You're right. So what do you think about the idea of bringing her presents everytime we come home? Personally, I don't like it."

"Neither do I; we are not always somewhere gifts can be bought and I think it would spoil her if she expected something all the time. She is a sweet child, and sensitive; why else would she think she is unloved compared to her classmates?"

Napoleon smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I think I know how to handle this. Let's go tuck her in; follow my lead."

The two men went to Leona's room and entered to find her propped up in bed with her teddy bear, Rollo. "I'm glad to see you're still awake," Daddy said as he sat on the side of her bed, "Papa and I want to talk to you. Do you remember when you told me a couple of months ago that I was special because I sing to you and your friends' Daddies don't?"*

"Yes, Daddy."

Illya saw where Napoleon was going and grinned mischievously. He lifted her bed covers and she slid under them. As he tucked the sheet in he asked, "Do you remember that wonderful tape you made for Daddy and me in which you said how you liked that we speak to you in different languages and teach you lots of things?"**

"Yes, Papa, I remember. Mrs. Waverly helped me."

"Yes, she did. What Daddy and I want you to remember the next time your friends speak about the presents their Daddies bring them is that we do things with you and for you that their Daddies do not do. Their Daddies are not better or worse than your Daddy or Papa, they are just different."

Napoleon stood so he could tuck in the other side of the bed. "Presents are nice, Leona; they are, but they cannot take the place of love. We love you, you are our gift. Always remember that."

Leona held up her arms and Daddy leaned down to be hugged by her. "You said Papa was my present," she stage – whispered in his ear, "You're my present, too. I'm gonna tell everybody that."

Daddy kissed her forehead. "You do that."

Illya leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You and Rollo get some sleep. I love you."

The next day, Leona was having her snack with Terry, Michelle and Bernice when Terry asked, "Did you get a present?"

Leona chewed her cookie and grinned. "Yes. Did your Daddies start singing to you, yet?"

The children shook their heads "no."

"That's too bad. Did I tell you my Papa can sing, too? And he plays the guitar! He knows how to sing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' in Russian, too! And, you know what else? My Papa and my Daddy…"

Miss Davis glanced up from her newspaper to see how her charges were doing. She noted that Leona Nicole seemed to be holding court at her table as the other children sat listening to her open – mouthed. _Yesterday, she was so upset and look at her now. Children are so resilient._

*ref. "Leona's Favorite Singer"

**ref. "A Father's Day Tale"


End file.
